


Small But Definite Happiness

by thewriterpoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: But like how cute was that 'custom ring' interaction.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Small But Definite Happiness

Doyoung worries that he and Taeyong are a boring couple. They don't travel to cool places like Taeyong did when he was with Jaehyun or have fun activities like tuxedo Tuesdays. Literally all they do outside of work is shop for groceries and watch Netflix. Once in a while, they tour the farmer's market and that's only doing mango and loquat season.

Staying in wouldn't be an issue either if they were having bombastic, tantric sex. As it is, they haven't had full-on, naked sex in three weeks, just the odd handjob beneath the sheets when either of them can't sleep but are too tired to put any real effort into love making.

Scrolling through Jaehyun's Instagram, past his latest adventure in Nambia, Doyoung comes across pictures of the trips Jaehyun and Taeyong took when they dated; exotic locations like the Salt Flats of Bolivia, the City of Petra in Jordan and one particularly romantic kiss at the church of St. Etienne du Mont because they both loved Midnight in Paris. Taeyong looks...happy. Maybe that's why he has the exact same picture on his Instagram page even thought it doesn't fit his aesthetic. Taeyong's thing is black, moody but in the span of their six-month relationship he has become beige, one of those small but definite housewives popular on Youtube.

**Author's Note:**

> But like how cute was that 'custom ring' interaction.


End file.
